


行为规范守则

by SansDemain



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansDemain/pseuds/SansDemain
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 7





	行为规范守则

学校里的风纪委员长文星伊是金容仙的死对头，当然这只是金容仙单方面认为的，但金容仙有99%的把握能肯定对方一定也看自己不顺眼。

最初的起因是假期后遗症，还没调整过来作息的金容仙一个顺手按掉了闹钟，于是毫不意外的在新学期的开学第一天就光荣迟到，而当时扣住她的那个人就是风纪委员长文星伊。

明明是在打预备铃的同时踏进了校门，对方却伸手拦住她一口咬定算迟到。金容仙在不情不愿的报上自己学号的同时，在内心疯狂吐槽眼前这个毫不肯通融的死古板。

如果只是单单这样一件事，金容仙也不至于记仇这么久，甚至还把对方列入了死对头的范围。真正结下梁子还是因为那天风纪委员会的突击检查，而好死不死的，金容仙又碰到了文星伊这尊大佛。

本来不同的年级怎么说也不会在这样的情况下遇到，而偏偏这个一年生不知道靠着什么坐上了风纪委员长的位置。于是带着二年级生的检查队伍，文星伊的目光第一个落在了慌忙套上校服外套的人身上，甚至连手都还没来得及伸过袖口。

“这位同学。”文星伊带着风走到金容仙面前，“你这样不算穿了校服外套。”光是开口说句话都能让周围的温度降下几分。

但金容仙是谁啊，她可不管眼前的人是不是文星伊，也不管对方有多少迷弟迷妹，“怎么不算，校服外套没在我身上吗？”说着挑了挑眉。

文星伊也不恼，不易觉察的勾了下嘴角，望向金容仙的眼神满是玩味，“既然如此，那学姐你的校牌呢？”

金容仙刚想回驳她的校牌好端端的别在衣服上，低头却猛然发现本该有校牌的位置却空无一物。而下一秒，文星伊不知道是哪里得手的，从校服口袋里掏出校牌在金容仙眼前晃了晃，“希望学姐下次注意，可别再弄丢了。”

就此，金容仙和文星伊的梁子算是彻底结下了。为了找到机会一雪前耻，金容仙立志要找出文星伊的违反风纪的行为。

然而一阵子时间观察下来，金容仙发现这个人简直保守到了极点。自由选择款式的校服毫无疑问的，文星伊选择了行动方便的裤装。无论何时她的衬衫总是安定的扣到最上层，这样还不够，还要再来条领带勒着，甚至脚踝都被她好好照顾到。金容仙开始怀疑对方是不是除了脸和脖子，平常也就露个手腕了，保守得像个旧封建的小老太太。

照理说应该就此罢手，离对方能有多远就有多远才是明智之举。而我们的金容仙却反其道而行之，既然找不到对方的麻烦，那就贴心地给文星伊制造点麻烦。

比如，明明一早就到了学校却迟迟不踏进校门，临着预备铃响的前一刻大摇大摆地从文星伊面前经过。再比如，故意把裙摆和膝盖的距离拉得老远，等到对方质疑是否私自修改了裙子长度的时候，再偷偷把裙摆放到正常高度。

来回几次，文星伊也摸清楚了金容仙的套路，她一边暗自腹诽着对方堪比初丁的幼稚行为，一边也不戳破，默默记下金容仙的违反风纪行为。

“金容仙学姐，这个月你如果再违反学校风纪的话。”文星伊扬了扬手中已经记满一页的本子，“我想，你得来趟指导室接受一下行为规范指导了。”于是，这天之后文星伊有一阵子再也没见到金容仙穿着短到明显不行的校裙在自己面前瞎晃。

“这个人简直就是魔鬼！”金容仙跟好友控诉着文星伊的恶行，“她是不是莫得感情的啊？”决定继续讨厌她，但不再采取报复性措施。

“还好吧。光是顶着那张脸，有多恶劣我都可以。”好友说着在手机屏幕上划动了几下，翻出一张图摆到金容仙面前，“品品，绝美独家生图。”

“发你了，不用谢。”没等金容仙拒绝，消息提示已经响起，“作为报答，麻烦你帮我跑一趟学生会那儿领一下资料吧。那楼我真的无论什么时候去都觉得阴森森的。”

所以，你就让我去吗？

金·不知所措·莫名其妙接锅·容仙看着好友拍拍屁股走人的背影，深感交友需谨慎的重要。

学生会的大楼和教学楼并不在一栋，甚至还有些距离。金容仙一边安慰自己权当锻炼身体，一边小心翼翼推门进去。与充满热闹的教学楼相比这里的空气沉重得让人透不过气，似乎每一步挪动都能折腾出让整栋楼都听到的声响。果然如好友所说，阴森森的。

金容仙在楼层示意图上找寻着学生会所在的楼层，却听到远处一个熟悉的声线喊着她的名字。

“金容仙？学姐？”

可恶！别以为我听不出来你这声学姐是后补的！金容仙只感叹自己倒霉，怎么没注意到学生会和风纪委员会在同一栋楼，还偏偏遇到了文星伊这个倒霉鬼。金容仙下意识拔腿跑向电梯，疯狂按着上去的三角键，仿佛这样电梯就能快点下来。

似乎是她的诚心感动了上天，金容仙从来没觉得电梯到达的叮咚开门声会如此的令人身心愉悦，她噌噌的钻入了电梯，动作迅速按下楼层和关门的按钮。眼看着文星伊的身影随着闭合的门缝越来越细，金容仙不用照镜子都能感受到自己疯狂上扬的嘴角。

然而下一秒她就笑不出来了，文星伊伸手阻止了电梯门的关闭。

“你跑什么呀？”

“那你追什么呀？”

“你追我就跑咯！”

“你跑我就追咯！”

“……”

“可你今天并没有衣着不规范啊。”

“对哦！那我跑什么呀？”

“……”

这回轮到文星伊陷入了沉默，她瞟了瞟与自己保持距离，在角落缩成一团的金容仙不知道为什么觉得有些恼火。抬头确认了一眼监控摄像头，嗯，是前几天申请报修的那个没错。文星伊伸手按下了电梯的紧急按钮，决定趁着这个机会和金容仙好好谈谈。

紧急的制停让埋头自闭的金容仙一个没站稳跌向了文星伊，然而她并没注意到文星伊的小动作，还以为是电梯的突然故障。这也太倒霉了吧，金容仙再一次认定文星伊是自己的克星，每次遇着她准没好事。

“我们谈谈？”明明是疑问句，却用着毋庸置疑的肯定语气，金容仙一时之间都忘了让对方先联系一下电梯维修人员。

但！谁能告诉一下她，有哪个态度冷淡的风纪委员长会把谈话对象抵在轿壁，以一个及其暧昧羞耻的姿势作为开端？？？

“学姐不该清楚的吗？”文星伊扯开了万年整齐端正的领带，单手解开衬衫最顶端的钮扣，再次逼近。

“之前来找你茬是我不对，但你不也…记我了嘛…”不得不承认，顶着那样一张脸做这种动作很容易让人心动，尤其是平时保守到不行的文星伊这样做。金容仙回避掉文星伊的目光，散去脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法，辩驳的声音越来越弱。

“学姐前例太多了，我觉得以防万一今天也仔细检查一下才行。”

尽管还有一条裙子阻隔，但文星伊掌心的温度却透过布料准确的传递了过来，“嗯，很好，今天裙摆的高度很规范。”

金容仙很想吐槽对方是怎么通过这样的方式判断裙摆长度合不合格，但身体异常的发热症状让她无暇顾及这些。

文星伊的气息迎面扑来，金容仙感觉自己是被下了咒一样，乖乖任由对方摆布。不然怎么会在对方顺着文星伊的诱导发问，迷迷糊糊地承认了对她的喜欢。

预想中的黄色废料情节并没有发生，文星伊最后在金容仙的额头落下一个吻作为结束，“以后不要再用这样的方式吸引我注意了。”文星伊才不会说每次看到金容仙把校裙穿成那样在自己面前晃悠的时候内心有多躁动。会在开学第一天拦下她也只是想知道对方的姓名和班级…

衬衫最顶端的纽扣又重新扣了上去，领带也重新整整齐齐的系好。文星伊重新按下电梯的紧急按钮，让电梯恢复运转。

“那么明天见，女朋友。”随手按了就近的楼层，文星伊调整了一下领带松紧，又回到了那个大家所熟知的那个风纪委员长。

“再…再见。”看着文星伊一顿操作的金容仙还没缓过来，等电梯门完全关上时，她才意识到闹了半天电梯根本就没坏！！！

算了，算了，就当白捡一对象。回想刚才发生的一切，金容仙的脸又出现了可以的红晕。手机的提示音打破了她的独自沉浸，还来不及疑惑自己什么时候追加了文星伊为好友，金容仙就被文星伊的短信内容闹得脸更红了。

“什么嘛～”金容仙小声嘀咕，却满脸藏不住的笑意。

“最近怎么感觉你都不跟我控诉文星伊的恶行了？”突然意识到耳根清净了不少的好友没忍住向金容仙发问，“难道你们和解了？”

“没…没有啊。”金容仙看着远处走来的人影，侧身偷偷摘下了胸前的校牌藏在手中。

“金容仙学姐。”文星伊自然是看到了自家女友的小动作，她挑了挑眉，还是惯有的冷淡模样，“你似乎需要去接受一下行为规范指导。”

“好～”

无视掉金容仙语气里的欢快，好友望着两人离开的背影不禁为金容仙感到默哀，“看来还是死对头。”

END


End file.
